1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of programming non-volatile memory in a microelectronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to the programming of devices by use of radio frequency (RF) signals. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for RF programming nonvolatile memory in a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) provide for memory capabilities such as nonvolatile memory in their devices. For example, most microelectronic devices contain flash memory that has, some space therein partitioned to contain programming code. During the assembly of a microelectronic device, a cable is typically connected through a port such as a serial port and the like, and programming is downloaded through the cable and into the port. Alternatively a probe may contact the circuit board of the microelectronic device and programming is downloaded in this manner.
One of the ongoing challenges with microelectronic devices is to meet customer demand for miniaturization, while retaining and preferably improving the capabilities of the device. For example, as a wireless device is contemplated for the next generations, presently referred to as generation three (G3) and generation four (G4), the need to miniaturize has placed restrictive demands upon the external data and recharging port accessibility. As the available real estate shrinks for locating the battery recharger port, the direct-current port, and the communications port, the relative footprint of these ports grows in proportion to the shrinking overall size of the device.
At least two adverse effects result from the relatively larger footprint of these ports. First, the available space for these ports becomes a greater challenge to establish. Second, the aesthetic look of the ever-miniaturizing handheld device may be compromised.
Another challenge that exists is the slow downloading times that are required to program a block of nonvolatile memory such as flash, by using prior art techniques of physically connecting and downloading to a data port, or touching the unhoused device with a downloading probe such as a bed of nails. As the density of the memory structure continues to increase and as the size of the code being lodged into the memory device continues to grow, the amount of programming time is also increasing. Consequently, as physical data link with a device only acts to increase the likelihood of a slower manufacturing times. As the demand for such devices continues to increase, a severe production bottleneck arises for programming the nonvolatile memory such as flash according to prior art methods. In relation to this challenge, there is the requirement of making a physical data link connection with each device that takes additional time, both for connection and for disconnection.
What is needed in the art is a method and system that overcomes the problems of the prior art.